Watch Your Step
by vic32
Summary: Ray has an accident at the Consulate that lead to unexpected results. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**WATCH YOUR STEP**

Fraser sat across from Ray reading one of the reports he was helping Ray with. When Fraser looked up from it he saw a smiling Ray. Fraser shook his head. Ray saw this, "What is it Frase"? Fraser grinned, "Ray your smiling like a cheesier cat again your thinking about Sally again aren't you". Ray sat back in his seat, "Am I that obvious". "Yes Ray so you seeing her tonight what is it now four five months your dating her". Ray smiled wide, "Yep four months today". Fraser laughed, "You got it bad haven't you Ray get back to your work or you'll be here all night". Ray laughed again, "Understood". Fraser pulled a face, "Very funny Ray now pitter patter". Ray threw a ball at Fraser before getting back to his work.

Fraser didn't care much for Sally. Fraser thought Sally treated Ray very badly. Always cutting him down and belittling him in front of people. Ray just took it blinded by love or lust. Fraser fought his will to pull her a side and tell her to stop doing that to Ray. Fraser couldn't do that to Ray; Ray was so happy right now. After Stella Ray needed someone but Ray needed someone good and that was not Sally. If Sally keeps it up any longer Fraser was not going to hold back and watch his friend made to feel small. Ray was a good man with a huge and generous heart and deserved the love of a good woman. No one had the right to cut Ray down like that no one.

At the end of the day Ray actually did manage to get most of his paperwork done with the help of Fraser. So Ray drove Fraser back to the consulate. Parked outside Ray turned to Fraser, "Thanks for your help today Frase it would have taken me weeks to get through those". Fraser smiled, "My pleasure Ray, getting out of the car Fraser ducked his head back into car after leaving Diefenbaker out, Ray have a good night tonight and be careful". Ray returned the smile, "I will Fraser don't worry". Ray drove off looking forward to his date with Sally.

Ray knew that Fraser didn't like Sally. Fraser been Fraser never actually said it out loud but it was written all over his face every time when she was in there company. Ray thought to himself, 'Ya she dose make jokes a lot about him when there on dates but there just jokes right she couldn't possibly mean what she says could she. That I'm scrawny well I know I'm skinny but and that she's the pretty one and I'm there so she will look the better one'. Ray then spoke out loud, "Shit is Fraser right about her na he's just been over protective". Ray finally got to his apartment to get ready for his date. Fussing over what to wear Ray finally settled on a love light colour pants and a lovely blue shirt. Feeling confident Ray rushed to pick up Sally. Ray had made reservations at a very posh restaurant the Hong Kong it had a lovely place to dance with lovely music in there as well at night time so it was perfect.

Ray bounced up the steps to Sally's apartment knocking happily Ray couldn't wait to see her. It took a few minutes for Sally to open the door. Ray smile grew wider when he saw her face. Her beautiful blond hair was in curls and she wore a black flowing dress. Sally looked at Ray and frowned, "Oh you wore that you know Ray your shoes don't match your clothes". Ray's heart fell he was sure he chose the right clothes this time he always seemed to get wrong for her. "Oh sorry Sally I could go change if you like". Sally brought Ray in, "We don't have time our reservations are at eight right where did you book anyway". Ray knew she's like this, "I got us a table at the Hong Kong". Sally threw hers to heaven, "Oh I was there for lunch great". Once again Ray found himself looking at his feet was he ever going to get it right, "Sorry Sally".

All through dinner Ray noticed that Sally had something to say about everything. His meal choice was wrong his wine choice was wrong she shouted at the waiter. Ray just wanted to go home. When Ray asked her dance Sally brushed him off. Ray put it down to maybe she had a hard day at work or something and tomorrow she'll be fine.

For the next few weeks things were pretty much the same. She was like Jekel and Hide. Ray thought it was his fault maybe it was him making her do and say those things to him. Sitting at his desk his phone rang, "Kowalski". Sally was on the line, "Ray I have to cancel our date tonight I'm leaving for a month for work ". Ray was stunned she hadn't mentioned this before. "Where are you going Sally"? "What are you my keeper, Sally barked back? Sally hung up.

Ray looked at the phone in his hand feeling very low now. Putting one hand on his head and one on his knee. Ray felt a cold wet nose press against it. Ray was happy to see Diefenbaker, "Hey Dief buddy, rubbing his behind the ears. Fraser stood looking curiously at Ray. Fraser spoke, "Ray, Ray, RAY". Ray's head snapped up at the last call of Ray, "Oh sorry Frase". Fraser sat down, "Ray what's wrong"? Ray continued to rub Dief, "Oh Sally just phoned she said she's leaving for a month for work". Fraser tilted his head, "Did she say where she was going Ray". Ray was silent for a bit, "She didn't say". Fraser stood, "Come on Ray and I'll take you to dinner". Ray stood put on his coat and they were out the door.

All through dinner Ray stayed quite and jittery not able to sit still. Fraser was concerned, "Ray you alright do you want to talk". Ray looked up from his plate, "Na Fraser I'm good". Fraser starred not convinced. Ray put down his fork, "Fraser would it be ok if I came back to the consulate for the rest of the day I really don't want to face back to work today". Fraser took a sip of his tea, "Of course Ray look you phone into work and I'll settle the bill ok and you can help us with the Queens bedroom". Ray looked surprised, "What's wrong with it, oh noting is wrong with it has just been renovated and there's is a lot of boxes and stuff that need moving down to basement Inspector Thatcher wouldn't let them do it. And the curtains and linen need putting on". Ray grinned, "Crazy Mounties ok I'd love to help it will help keep me from thinking greatness thanks Frase".

While Fraser paid the bill Ray phoned into work saying he fell ill. Welsh was actually glad that Ray wasn't coming back in today as Stella Kowalski was going to be there for the rest of the day and Ray was always upset my her presence and his work suffered because of it.

As Frase and Ray entered the Consulate to say things were a mess was an understatement. Inspector Thatcher was actually glad to have an extra pair of hands to help out. Ray was happily running up and down the stairs putting the boxes and drop cloths in the basement. When they finally stopped for a break Inspector Thatcher approached Ray, "Detective I just wanted to thank you for your help today, putting her hand on his bare arm, really thank you I hope you can stay for dinner after we finish I'm going to get food in for us". Ray was shocked, "Am no trouble am I'd love to stay for dinner thanks". Patting his arm again, "Ok let's get back to work and finish". Ray went over to Fraser who watched this exchange between them with some amusement. "Am Fraser is the Inspector alright, Ray asked. Fraser laughed, "She's fine Ray she can be nice you know". Ray grinned, "Ya but she touched me and what's funny she didn't feel like ice". Fraser stood shaking his head, "Come on Ray".

They carried on up and down the stairs and they were nearly finished. Inspector Thatcher had a box in her hand and a roll of tape fell off it and roll towards the stairs just as Ray turned. Ray stepped on it and slipped not seeing it. It sent him crashing down the hard wood stairs. The screams and the loud crashing noise alerted Fraser. Fraser came out to see a very still Ray lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Fraser's heart was pounding as he rushed to Ray's side. Taking in Ray's shape it was clear that Ray had broken his leg as the bone had come out through the skin. Looking up Fraser saw a very pale and frozen Inspector shouting to her, "Call an ambulance please". The Inspector then rushed down and phoned. Saying over and over, "It's all my fault; it's all my fault on my god".

While the Inspector was on the phone Fraser spoke to Ray, "Ray stay still ok an ambulance is on its way". Ray stirred, "Frase what happen my let hurts Frase it hurts". Fraser held on to him, "I know Ray stay still ok you broke your leg when you fell down the stairs". Ray tightened his grip on Fraser some more. "It hurts Fraser".

The ambulance arrived pretty quickly. They had Ray in the back in no time at all. Fraser went with him. Not that he had much of a choice since Ray had a death grip of his arm. Fraser asked Inspector Thatcher to contact Lt Welsh and let him know what was happing and they left.

While travelling in the ambulance Ray was given gas and air to help with the pain. Still holing on to Fraser's the death grip on his arm. Ray remove the mask from his face, "Frase could you please ring Sally for me please let her know she might worry if I don't call". Fraser replaced the mask on Ray's face, "I will Ray ok just leave this on ok". Ray nodded. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital and Ray was wheeled into the emergency room leaving Fraser to fill out the forms. It was lucky that Fraser was changed to been his next of kin not long before that.

Fraser sat waiting in the waiting room on his own but not for long. Fraser was soon joined by Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher. Inspector Thatcher ran straight for Fraser putting her hand on his arm. "Oh I'm so sorry how is he how bad was his break". Fraser covered her hand with his, "Sorry sir the doctor hasn't come out yet". Inspector Thatcher repeated, "I'm so sorry it's all my fault I should have shouted the second it fell". Fraser turned to her, "Sir it was an accident it could have happened to anyone". She nodded, "Look Fraser I'm going to put you in charge of his care till he is better as it happened on our turf it's only right and it will be at my expense I want no questions is that understood". Fraser's eyes widened, "Am understood".

Lt Welsh finally got a word in, "Well looks like your going to have your hands full there Constable, he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. They all laughed at that remembering how Ray was when he had a cold you would have sworn he was dying only for Fraser been so patient they would have killed Ray. Welsh spoke again, "Did you manage to contact Sally yet". Fraser stood, "Oh dear I forgot I'll that now thank you for reminding me sir".

Fraser took the peace of paper out his pocket with her contact information as to where she was. Dialling the number he did not want to talk to this infuriating woman, "Hello Miss Sally Jones office how may I help you"? "Hi ma'm I'm Constable Benton Fraser I need to speak to Miss Jones her boyfriend Ray was in an accident and is in the hospital". "Oh I'm sorry sir one moment and I'll see if she'll come to phone". Music played while he was on hold horrible music to bangy for his taste. The voice came back on, "Hi sir Miss Jones says to tell you that she is busy and is not to be disturbed I'm sorry she's a bit you know". Fraser sighed, "I know thank you kindly for trying at least".

Shaking his head Fraser headed back to where Inspector Thatcher and Lt Welsh sat waiting. "Well, they both said together. Fraser sat, "Her secretary said that Miss Jones said to say that she was busy and not to be disturbed". They all shook there heads. Lt Welsh was mad, "That woman is not right for Ray I don't know what he see's in her. "I Know came Fraser's reply I just don't know sounding heavy hearted.

It felt like an eternity that they where waiting when the doctor came in. "Constable Fraser" Fraser stood, "Yes sir". The doctor beckoned him, "Follow me constable". Fraser followed and sat down by the doctor. The doctor started, "Ok your friend suffered a compound fracture to his let he has three cracked ribs and a bit of a concussion. He'll be very sore from the burse's he is very lucky it could have been worse I believe it was a solid wooden stair case". Fraser nodded, "Yes sir it was". The doctor continued when we realise him he will need looking after for awhile the pain medication can make him very drossy so he'll be watched". Fraser smiled, "Well my Inspector has put me officially in charge of his care till he better since it happened at the consulate she's feels responsible can I go see him now". "Of course he doctor said he is room 501 on the second floor. They stood and shook hands.

Before heading to Ray's room Fraser went to let Inspector Thatcher and Lt Welsh about Ray's injuries. They left with the promise they would come see Ray tomorrow. Inspector Thatcher insisted that Ray would come and stay in the Queens bedroom for a week to recover before going back to his apartment. It was an order not a suggestion so all Fraser could say was "Understood" when she said it. With the hint of laughter in his voice he just hoped she didn't notice it. Then Fraser headed for Ray's room.

**Hope you enjoyed this I just borrowed these people. I promise to give them back. Please read and Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Just as Fraser approached Ray__'__s room a nurse stepped out. __"__Hi sir you here to see Ray, the nurse asked with a smile in her eyes. Fraser smiled back politely, __"__Yes ma__'__m I am I__'__m his partner__"__. This sounded like he meant life partner not partner at work kind of partner. __"__Oh good so maybe you can help me then__"__. Fraser looked at her curiously, __"__Why what__'__s wrong, he asked. The nurse continued, __"__Well Sir Ray has been calling out in his sleep for three people just wondered if you know who they are, he__'__s asking for Ben Fraser and Sally__"__. Fraser laughed, __"__Yes ma__'__m I can help you I__'__m both Ben and Fraser as my name is Benton Fraser I__'__m Ray__'__s work partner and Sally is Ray__'__s girlfriend__"__. The nurse blushed, __"__O right that makes sense then go on in he is coming around__"__. Fraser turned and shook her hand; __"__Thank you kindly__"__ Fraser entered Ray__'__s room. _

_Ray looked like a little boy in the bed all small and weak. His leg in a pulley raised off the bed it did not look comfortable. Ray was coming around again calling those names, __"__Ben, Fraser, Sally__"__. Fraser went to Ray__'__s side, __"__Hi Ray, Ray looked up and smiled a goofy smile. I think your still under the effect__'__s of your antistatic Ray__"__. Leaning down to Ray laughing, __"__Yep Benton Buddy feels like I__'__m flying WEE, WEE HE, HE__"__. Fraser shook his head, __"__Ok Ray do you have a nice view and you going anywhere nice__"__. Ray turned his head to Fraser, __"__Funny Ha-Ha Benton__"__. Fraser smiled, __"__Go back to sleep Ray I__'__ll be here when you wake up ok__"__. Ray patted his hand, __"__Ok__"__._

_Ray woke sometime later to see Fraser asleep in the chair, __"__Hey Frase, Frase__"__ Ray called. With Fraser__'__s bat like ears he jumped up, __"__Ray you ok you need anything for pain want me to get a nurse__"__? Ray was amused, __"__I broke my leg Fraser I__'__m not dying I wanted to see if you were alright how long was I out__"__? Fraser looked at his watch, __"__Oh about five hours now__"__. Ray looked at Fraser hard, __"__You mean to tell me that you slept in that chair for the past five hours tell me you at least got something to eat__"__. Fidgeting with his figures Fraser replied, __"__Ah yes the nurse__'__s were very kind they brought me something to eat__"__. Ray rubbed his head, __"__Good, good__"__._

_Ray looked up at the ceiling for a bit, __"__Frase did you manage to contact Sally__"__? Fraser paused for a bit, __"__I rang her Ray but she was in meetings I__'__ll try again in the morning ok__"__, Ray turned his head to Fraser, __"__Did you leave a message you know tell her what happened to me__"__. Fraser sighed, __"__I did Ray her secretary said she__'__d pass it on when Sally was free__"__. Ray knew Fraser was bending the truth Ray knew Fraser was just trying not to hurt him. Ray felt himself drift back to sleep._

_When Ray woke again the next morning instead of seeing Fraser__'__s face looking at him he saw Inspector Thatcher__'__s. She moved closer to him, __"__Morning Detective how are you feeling this morning, she asked with a catch in her throat. Ray still slightly stunned to see her, __"__Am I__'__m good I guess__"__. Inspector Thatcher broke her gaze from Ray and looked at the floor, __"__I should have shouted straight away when the tape fell it all happened so fast I__'__m so sorry__"__._

_Ray shook his head, __"__Look it wasn__'__t your fault accidents happen I should have watched my step but I didn__'__t__"__. putting her hand on his arm, __"__Look when you get out of here we__'__re going to have you stay in the Queens bedroom till your well enough to go back to your apartment, I__'__ve already set it up and I__'__ve put Constable Fraser on duty as your career__"__. Ray covered her hand with his, __"__You don__'__t have to do that Meg oh shit sorry Inspector__"__. Inspector Thatcher laughed, __"__Its ok you can call me Meg I don__'__t mind and it__'__s only right you come stay with at the consulate and also the consulate is going to pay for your medical bill as it__'__s our fault or mine really__"__. Ray knew that there was no arguing with her he__'__d seem what Fraser had to put up with so, __"__That would be great thank you and I__'__ll run Fraser off his feet eh__"__. The two burst into laughter. She still had her hand on his arm and he still had his on hers as he drifted back off to sleep._

_Fraser had gone back to the consulate under orders from Inspector Thatcher. So Fraser had no choice to do so. So he went showered shaved and changed his clothes. While he was there Fraser decided to check his mail box. In his mail box the usual stuff junk bills for consulate letters from head office and a fax from Miss Sally Jones office. It was addressed to him so Fraser sat and read it. It read._

_Constable Fraser could you tell Ray, _

_That Miss Jones wishes to not see Ray,_

_That she has found a better man in every way,_

_She__'__s wishes he not contact her in anyway, _

_As she is not coming back,_

_Miss Jones Secretary_.

There was a side note from the secretary.

_I__'__m so sorry that I was the one to send this. I did not want to write this. I personally think that it is a horrible thing to do. As to why I__'__m handing in my resignation. I do not to work for someone who would do that to someone. I do hope that Ray feels better soon and I know he can do much better then Sally. Please tell him I__'__m sorry_.

Fraser couldn't believe it. She didn't even have the decency to say it Ray herself or even write this herself. She had to get her secretary to FAX a letter to someone else. So they could do her dirty work for her. That woman god how was he going to tell Ray. So Fraser feeling worse then ever at the fact of what he was going to tell Ray Fraser headed to the hospital.

Fraser headed back towards Ray's room to Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher standing just down from it. "Ah Constable, Lt Welsh called. Inspector Thatcher noticed the look on Fraser's face, "What's wrong Fraser" she asked. Fraser turned his hat in his hands, "Am I better talk to Ray first before anyone else sir". Feeling concerned now they asked, "Why what's wrong what happened"? Fraser sighed, "Well I got a fax from Miss Jones Ray's so called girl friend". "FRASER, Inspector Thatcher shouted. Fraser shook his head, "Believe me sir I don't like saying it like that but I'll talk to Ray first it's only fair". With that Fraser headed into Ray's room. That left them wondering what was going on to upset Fraser so much.

Ray looked so much brighter. 'Oh god this was going to be so hard Fraser thought'. "Hi Ray you look brighter today". Ray frowned when he saw Fraser's face he could always see when Fraser was fretting over something. Ray bit the bullet, "Frase what's up something wrong spill I know you have something you're holding to so spill". Fraser moved to Ray's side, "Ray I heard back from Miss Jones". Ray corrected, "Sally is she ok is she coming"? Fraser rubbed his thumb over his eyebrow. "Ok spill Frase I know you have something to say that's bothering you I won't back down so spill". Fraser took a deep breath in, "Ok Ray I word from Mi- Sally that-that she no longer wants to see you Ray I'm so sorry Ray". Ray's eyes teared up, "There's more isn't there Frase".

Fraser repeated the eyebrow thing again, "Ok Ray she has someone new and she doesn't want you to contact her I'm sorry Ray that you had to hear it from me". Ray turned his head to Fraser, "How did she sound". Fraser broke his gaze from Ray. "Fraser". Fraser looked back at Ray, "I didn't speak to her Ray she sent". Ray was getting really upset now, "Sent what Frase, She sent me a fax Ray". Ray looked horrified. "This is just great dose everyone I love leave me I'm surprised your still here is there something wrong with me to make people leave is there Frase is there"?.

Fraser put his hand on Ray's arm, "Ray I would never leave you you're my best friend and my partner and as for Sally she didn't deserve your love Ray not if she could do that to you". Fraser sounded angry which took Ray aback a bit. Ray coved Fraser's hand with his own, "Thanks Fraser for saying that but there must be something god I'm such a screw up".

The nurse had been fussing over Ray all day. It was driving him nuts that he couldn't get out of bed. The fantasy of having a bed bath by nurse's well that was just shattered. It wasn't sexy it was just plain embarrassing. Ray could not wait to get out of this place as soon as he could handle those stupid crutches. Fraser reassured him he'd have a wheelchair for him so he could take him on long walks so he would not suffer under Turnbull's constant fussing as they both knew he would even though it was Fraser that was put in charge it was just in his nature.

Ray was shaky at first trying to use those crutches. But with Fraser's support and with Fraser there to apologise for Ray's bad langue when he wasn't getting it fast enough Ray got through it. The nurse reassured Fraser that they had heard worse there was no need to say sorry for Ray's bad language.

Ray lucky enough got the hang of it in two days to all the staffs' relief. Ray was realised into Fraser's care with a bit, "GOOD LUCK" from the nurse's. Fraser quickly reassured them, "Believe me I've seen Ray worse when he has had a cold god help me". Which caused the nurse to laugh and Ray to say, "That's not buddies Fraser". Fraser then told Ray he'd be there bright and early to collect him as the doctor wanted to do one more x-ray on Ray's leg before he left so they all rested up for the night.

Fraser arrived bright and early as promised to pick up Ray to take him back to the consulate. Where he was going to be staying for a few days. "Morning Ray you all set to get out of here". Ray was already dressed and packed and had his crutches in hand. "Sure am Benton Buddy where's my wheels"?. Fraser ducked back out of the room and came back in with wheelchair, "I know it's not a sports car Ray but I think it will do". Ray smirked back, "hardy ha, Ha Fraser pitter patter". Fraser knew he was in for a long few weeks, 'Oh dear' Fraser thought to himself.

"So Fraser you drive my car here or what" Ray asked. Fraser cleared his throat, "Am no Ray". Ray looked over at Fraser, "How we going to get home then Frase"? Fraser smiled, "Ah Ray Inspector Thatcher insisted I use the consulate car to get you back to the consulate comfortably". Ray's eyes widened, "You mean the car they use for the big wigs the important people that car". Fraser smiled, "Yes Ray that car". Ray was trilled, "This is great this is greatness".

Getting Ray into the car well that was an experience all on its own. Ray wanted to try himself but was not doing well to the amusement to everyone that was watching. The look on Ray's face was one to be captured on camera when the burly orderly bundled him into the car when it was clear Ray was not getting anywhere. Ray folded his arms in the back of the car and stared at Fraser, "That was not buddies Fraser". Fraser laughed, "I'm sorry Ray but you were clearly having trouble and it was funny".

Ray remained cross armed and sulking in the back of the car when Fraser put his head in the side door of the car. "Really Fraser that was not buddies". Fraser shook his head, "I'm sorry Ray but you were having difficulty and, Ray put his hands up, Ok, Ok it's alright so Fraser thanks".

Fraser pulled up one of the seats and took out a bottle and a glass, "Well Ray I know you can't drink alcohol while on your pain medication but no one should sit in the back of one of these cars and not have a sparkling drink, so I got you a non alcoholic wine". Pouring Ray a nice glass of it and handed it to him. Ray smiled really wide, "Now that is buddies Benton Buddy thank you". Fraser leaned back out of the car, "Your welcome Ray now lets get you back".

Ray sat happily drinking his drink feeling pretty good it was great to be out of that hospital. Smiling away Fraser could see him in the rear view mirror, "So Frase is Inspector Thatcher alright I mean why all this"? Fraser met his gaze, "Ray Inspector Thatcher just wanted you to be comfortable I think she blames herself for your accident". Ray shook his head, "That just silly it wasn't her fault I didn't see the roll of tape it's not like she put there on purpose did she or did she2. Fraser shouted, "RAY". Ray giggled, "Ah I'm only yanking your chain Fraser chill". The rest of the car journey was mostly quite just really talking about how Diefenbaker is and some ground rules on how much care Fraser was going to do to keep Turnbull away from Ray try not to let him go all mother hen on him.

If Fraser thought getting Ray into the car was an experience getting Ray was another. It took him about twenty minutes because Ray did not want Turnbull's hands all over him. As Turnbull tended to be a bit TO touchy feely. Ray eventually got into the consulate to be greeted by a very excited Diefenbaker and a hyper Turnbull and a quite Inspector Thatcher.

Turnbull rushed over, "Well come to Canada Detective so good to see you I hope you'll be most comfortable here in our very own Queens bedroom we will look after you well". Ray thought to himself, 'now why dose that fill me with calm'. But out loud he said, "Thanks Turnbull I'm sure I will".

Fraser thankfully rescued him, "Ok Ray lets get you settled taking Ray by the arm. Ray patted his hand, "Ok thanks Fraser". Going over to Inspector Thatcher first, Am thanks for you know you didn't have to you know and it was not your fault I tell you again it was just an accident these things happen". She shakes her head, "Thank you Ray go lie down and I'll come up and see once you're settled in". They leave there and head up to the bedroom with Ray still shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Once in the Queen's bedroom Ray left out a breath of relief. Then he remembered, 'Shit I've Turnbull and Fraser as nurse maids oh God how I am I going to get through this'. Fraser still standing next to him, "Ray you ok"? Ray looked at him, "Am Ya fine just glad to be out Ya know"._

_Fraser supports him, "Ok Ray do you want to lie down on the bed or sit on the couch"? Ray thinks, "Am couch I've enough of bed for awhile I think Frase". Managing badly on the crutches, "It's not the same using these things on high pile carpet Fraser as it is on that lino in the hospital so please take that smirk off your face Kay". Fraser laughs which cause him to nearly knock Ray over, "I'm sorry Ray I'll try". Sitting Ray on the couch, "Ok Ray would you like a coffee or something, Fraser asked while handing Ray the remote for the TV. "Ray takes the remote, "Ya coffee would be great thanks"._

_Shaking his head Fraser set about making Ray's coffee with Ray's special mix of six mashed M' n M's. Fraser shakes his head again thinking, 'Ray dose have some strange taste sweet's in his coffee and pineapple on his pizza as Ray would say Yadda, Yadda, Yadda Frase'. _

_Coming back giving Ray his coffee to see Ray's face when he tastes it is funny joy surprise and slight embarrassed, Ray thought had he really become that predictable. Ray was very glad though to have a friend like Fraser who took notice of these thing they maybe little things but they mean a whole lot to one Stanley Raymond Kowalski, "Thanks Frase taste good"._

_Settling down Fraser and Ray watched a bit of TV they watched the video of Ray playing Baseball and Fraser for fun made Ray sit through a curling video. Ray simply fell asleep like he always did after taking his pain medication. So Fraser picked him up and put him into bed. Tucked him very tightly because also the pain medication caused Ray to sleep walk that was not good with broken leg._

_So Fraser set about doing some cleaning while Ray slept. Inspector Thatcher said she'd watch him till he finished. She knew of his sleep walking thing and didn't want another accident to happen to him. So while he slept she sat reading a book. Well in between just watching him sleep she took in every plain of him. She never noticed before how good looking Ray was and so peaceful n his sleep._

_Even in sleep Ray could not stay still no matter how tight Fraser had tucked him in. Inspector Thatcher found this very amusing. She noticed that Ray was saying something so she went closer to see if she could hear what he was saying. She did not expect to hear what she heard though. He was saying, "Ben, Ben, Ben". Just like that she thought to herself, 'Oh Dear'. She quickly went back to the chair and her book._

_Ray woke early in the morning and Inspector Thatcher was back in the chair reading again. Ray woke during the night twice once Fraser was there and the second time Inspector Thatcher was. Putting the book down she went over to him, "Am his Inspector, ray said as she approached. "Look enough of this Inspector please call me Meg ok". She said smiling while pulling him free of his tight covers. Ray blushed, "Am thanks Fraser can be a bit over protective at times alright I guess". She continued to free him, "Yes he can can't he". Ray thought now that sounded funny the way she said that like there was something behind it._

_They sat chatting for ages and actually laughing. It was very refreshing. What was strange was Meg was sitting on the bed with him. Ray didn't know what to make of this. She touched him every now and then on the arm or knee or his leg. Even though it was strange it felt nice it felt comfortable and strangely right._

_Ray thought carefully, "So Meg can I ask you something? Looking at him curiously, "Sure what do you want to ask me? Rubbing his hands through his hair, "Look I don't want to rude or anything but can I ask why you give Fraser such a hard time. I mean he is dam fine cop and I see him after you've chewed him off and he looks like hell". Sighing deeply, "I know I do I just don't know why I do I do it really. He can be the most irritating man in the world. But I know he is a great cop and to put him behind a desk is to kill him I think I don't oh I don't know"._

_Ray thought, "Do you think maybe it jealousy or is that you're too alike". Meg smiled, "Proberly we're to alike I guess I wish I just wish that the powers that be up in Ottawa would forgive him already. I mean he did what was right turning Gerard and they punish him for turning in his father's killer. It's just not right". Ray covered her hand with his," You know I think your right". In that touch there was a lot behind it. Cretin sparks definitely flew between them. They both felt it as there eyes met just as they were leaning in for a kiss a knock came to the door. "Detective I have your breakfast sir". Both shook there heads and blushed. "Turnbull, Meg barked and got off the bed to let him in with that she left with a knowing smile just for him. Ray thought this is great this is greatness but shit, shit, shit what is Fraser going say shit._

_Turnbull entered carry the tray with the breakfast which was bacon eggs and of course homemade biscuits and most important of all coffee. "Ah Detective would you like to have this in bed or on the couch? Turnbull asked sounding waaaay to cheery for anyone to be in the morning. "I'll have over on the couch thank you my legs going dead from bed Ya know, Ray said struggling with the rest of the blankets. Turnbull set the tray down, "O Yes indeedy I do sir I remember that from I broke my leg slipped in the bath you know" Just as it looked like Turnbull was going to come over and help Ray get out of the Bed Fraser came to the rescue. Ray gave Fraser the look that said, 'Thanks Buddy'._

_Sitting on the couch together Ray and Fraser just sat drinking there drinks in silence. Till Fraser broke it, "Ray you sick of been cooped up". Ray turned to look at Fraser, "Ya pretty much can we go out for walk in the wheelchair or something I mean don't get me wrong it's great here you know but I can only look at the same four walls for so long anyway need a bit of air". Fraser put down his tea and picked an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Ray. "Ray I thought perhaps you'd enjoy this"._

_Ray took the envelope from Fraser, "Am Frase what's this". Fraser motioned for him to open it, "Open it Ray you'll see thought you might like it". Ray opened it to see two wheelchair tickets for the Cubs V MY Yankees match for later that day. Ray's eyes widened so much Fraser was afraid they'd pop; Ray was stunned, "How". "When". "Fraser how did you get these I mean these have been sold out forever I've I had my name on the list and heard noting just sorry sir can't you how". Fraser couldn't help smile at ray's reaction, "Well Ray I thought you needed cheering up so I pulled in a favour from someone I know how works there so I got these and oh hang on Ray. Reaching in Fraser pulled out, "I also got you two passes for the players lounge if you want o go". Ray sat there just looking at them, Fraser you've no idea what this means to me I mean this is some kind of dream right I'm going to wake up now or something"._

_Fraser found himself laughing again, "No Ray I can assure you that you're not dreaming. I'm glad you like them who you going to bring"? Ray looked at Fraser as if he was nuts or something, "You, you crazy Mountie there's no I'd rather share this with beside you get them and I take someone else I don't think so". Ray unexpectedly gave Fraser a warm hug, "Thank Frase really for everything not just, waving he tickets and pass's but everything your friendship for seeing me as me and not Veccico for helping me with Stella and Sally and just you know". Ray wasn't able to finish because he started to get choked up a bit. Fraser put his hand on Ray's cast, "its ok Ray really your welcome after all isn't that what friends do come on lets get ready for the game". Ray struggled to his feet, "Am Frase I've noting to wear for this thing that will go over the cast". Fraser was way ahead of him, "Ray I got you a jersey and hat and Pants with a zip on the side so it will go over your cast go change, giving Ray the Cubs bag Ray held with his thumb. Ray head headed for the bathroom to change, "Your nuts Frase you know that but I love Ya anyway how's you know my size no don't answer that". Ray went to change taking out the jersey it was the home one Ray's favourite Fraser had put his name on the back 'Kowalski' this made Ray smile. Ray put them all on with the finishing touches of the hat. Ray had a smile on his face that could probably light up the whole of Chicago. _

_Fraser was dressed like Fraser jeans and a plaid shirt but no hat which was strange but we where in for a great day Ray thought to himself. Fraser made sure they forgot noting before they left tickets passes and Ray's pain killers in case he needed them making sure he had them they set off. There parking spot was perfect it was where all the players parked since they were using the consulate car they could park there anyway Fraser had a pass for that as well. Ray was like a kid who's every Christmas and birthday had come at once it was good to see._

_The day was a great buzz. Ray ate so much Fraser wondered where he put it all drank so much he should be peeing like a race horse. It was good to see Ray smile and I mean really smile and actually enjoying himself so much. Fraser must admit he was enjoying the day very much himself. Fraser made sure he took lots of photo's of there day. Fraser didn't have many photo's lost them all in the fire so it was nice to have new memories to keep. A friendly guy next to them took one of the two of them together with the pitch behind them that was the one Fraser was going to treasure forever. It was definitely a day to remember._

_When the game was over even though the Cubs had lost Ray still could not stop smiling. For one Fraser was looking after him. Two Fraser had pulled in a favour for him and got all this for him. Three wow no one has ever done anything this nice for him before it was a bit over whelming._

_Fraser looked at Ray, "Ray you ok your very quite". With a huge grin Ray replied, "Yep Benton Buddy I'm great in fact I've been so great thank you". Pushing Ray on the wheelchair Fraser began, "Ok Ray you ready to meet the players now I've managed to let them let you meet them in the locker room if that's ok". Ray nearly fell out of the wheelchair, WHAT you WHAT oh my god how did you manage that Frase". Still walking towards the locker rooms, Well I had it arranged when I got the tickets just wanted to surprise you that's why I brought the camera as well as the photos for myself I thought you could get your photos with the players if you want they said it was fine to do so". Ray almost clapped his hands together, "if I want I want I want"._

_They where greeted at the locker room door by the manager. "Hi Fraser, he said pulling him into a huge hug, so good to see you again". Fraser returned the hug. Ray watched in amazement. The manager shook Ray's hand, "So you must be the famous Ray I'm always hearing about so nice of you to come". Ray struggled with his words, "Am thanks" was all that came out Ray felt stupid. Fraser laughed, "Sorry sir I think Ray is a little stunned I didn't tell him about this was happening till now". The manager patted Ray on the shoulder, "It's ok come on in mingle"._

_Ray was brought in and every player made him feel very welcome. One gave him a bat they used during the game another gave him a Jersey signed by the whole team and staff. Every player even stood for a photo it was great. Ray was convinced he was dreaming. There was no way something this good would happen to one Stanley Raymond Kowalski. If Ray thought it couldn't get any better it did. While Fraser was talking to someone over in the other side of the room the manager came back to talk to Ray. "Hi Ray, he started, I've heard a lot about you from Fraser you know he thinks the world of you". Ray smiled, "I know I think the same about of him he is my best friend you know never had one like him before"._

_The manager continued, "Fraser told me you save his life many times, Ya he saved mine to he is the best cop I know he's a freak but he is great, Ray said with a chuckle to his voice. Still the manager kept talking, "Look Ray I've one more thing for you anyone how dose what you do and what you for Fraser deserves this". Handing Ray an envelope. Ray opened it his eyes nearly popped out of his head and filled with tears as he tried to focus. Fraser saw Ray's face turn pale and ran over. "Ray what's wrong you ok"? Ray hand where shaky, "Am-Am I'm great Frase". Turning to look the manager in the eye, "Thank so much I-I can't believe I mean". The manager laughed, "It's ok Fraser I just gave Ray the life time passes I was telling you about"._

_Fraser sighed, "Oh good you gave me a fright there Ray". Ray met Fraser's eyes, "You knew about these". Fraser looked back, "Of course I did Ray glad you liked I think we better get you home you like you need to lie down and I think you need your tablets am I right". Ray did not want o go home but Fraser was right he did need to lie down and he did need a pain killer. Ray turned to thank the manager, "Thank you so much this means the world to me I don't have right words to say thanks properly sorry". He patter Ray's shoulder, "It's ok Ray I can see what I means to you go home and rest when your off the crutches and this wheelchair I'll catch you at the next game and we'll have a drink alright and you to Fraser ok" With that he left._

_Fraser brought Ray back to the car carry his Jersey and bat and his heart which was now the life time tickets and a huge smile._

_Once Ray was back in the car. Fraser gave Ray his pain killer, "Fraser, Ray began, thanks this had been the best day I've ever had you know and oh shit I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy and it's all thanks to you". Giving Ray his water, "Ray it's my pleasure you know it's good to see you smile I mean really smile and anyway you do the same for me everyday so I thought I'd repay your kindness". With that Fraser closed the door and got into the drivers seat and started to drive them home._

_Ray thought, 'What do I do everyday for Fraser that I'd deserve this all this'. Fraser could see the wheels in Ray's head turning he could see what was thinking. "Ray it's your friendship that you give me everyday you see me as me and not someone in the Red suite that's what you give me Ray that's all I need and thank you for that "._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_They finally made it back to the consulate picking up pizza on the way for Ray. Fraser thought as if Ray hadn't already ate half of Chicago as it was. But Fraser wanted the day to end just as happily as it started so if it made Ray happy who was he to judge._

_Fraser got Ray settled in bed with his pizza and said he'd go to the all night drug store and get the photo's done. So Ray could look at them right away. Sitting on the bed Ray said between mouth full's, "Hey Frase it was great wasn't it". Turned on his way out the door, "Yes Ray thanks I really enjoyed the day as well I think Inspector Thatcher is still here so I'd say she'll be up to see you before she leaves I won't be long so take it easy"._

_Fraser was right within two minutes of leaving Inspector Thatcher was up. She crept around the door, "Hi Ray did you have a nice day? Meg asked while sitting down on the bed. Offering her a slice of pizza Ray went on to tell her about the day like an excited child. "You should have seen it Meg Frase got us the best seats lots of food and drink. Got me this Jersey pants and hat. Got me passes to meet the players. I got my photos taken with all of them. One gave me a bat they used during the game another gave me a signed Jersey by the whole team and staff. Oh and the manager gave me life time passes. I couldn't believe it. Best of all though I got to share it with Frase you know he's good people". Meg was laughing at his excited burst of energy, "Catch your breath now Ray Ya Fraser is good to you he has been trying for ages now to organise that just happen to come tighter while you were off injured I guess it was lucky well not lucky you were hurt but lucky you were off". Ray put down the crust off his pizza, "He has, has he and you knew did ya"._

_Ray and Meg chatted some more again she touched constantly. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable but oddly right. They laughed a lot. Ray told her about Fraser endangering his life in wildly bizarre ways but that he wouldn't have it any other way. Finally again there eyes locked with each other the intense gaze drew them to a very gentle kiss. This time there was no knock on the door to disturb them. When they broke the kiss they just smiled at one another and leaned for a second kiss. Just then Diefenbaker burst through the door wagging his tail excitedly. So Meg jumped off the bed before leaving she whispered to Ray, "Dinner tomorrow night before you go home". With a quick peck on the cheek she left as Fraser came in._

"_Hi Ray sorry I took so long I wanted to get double prints so I could put them in my album as well I took the liberty of getting you one for them". Handing Ray the photo album for them it had a baseball theme on the front. "Thanks Frase her sit give me a hand". They sat for ages putting all the photos in and talking about how good a day it was. They both lay on the bed and fell asleep._

_Fraser woke during the night to see he'd fallen asleep on the bed with Ray. With an "Oh Dear". Fraser got off the bed and made Ray more comfortable tucking him in and taking the photo album out of his hands and setting it on the bedside table. Fetching his bed roll Fraser laid it out and went to sleep._

_Before Ray knew it Meg has sent Fraser over to Ray's apartment to get it ready for Ray's return as he was leaving the next day. Meg organised a lovely dinner for them both she even had candles on the table for them. Sitting there it felt a little strange she was dressed so well and there it was again Ray thought I'm not dressed right. "Sorry, Ray said. Meg looked up, "Ray why did you say sorry"? Ray gestured with his hands, "Look at the way I'm dressed and you look drop dead gorgeous and I'm you know". Shaking her head, "You look great Ray why would you say that"? _

_Putting down his fork, "I never could get it right. First it was Stella she was always a big time you know always very smart and well kept. Then there was Sally I well according to her I could never match my clothes whatever I did was wrong. I guess I'm just a stupid flat foot with experimental hair that can't get anything right". Taking a sip of her drink Meg said, "I don't know why you'd think that I like your style it's not you that's stupid I hear Fraser talk about you all the time and I mean all the time. It's noting but good that comes out of his mouth about you. And as for your hair well I think it's rather cute"._

_That made Ray blush more then he ever thought possible. With that came there next kiss. Lost in the embrace they did not hear Fraser come in. Fraser cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. Both blushed, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Inspector Thatcher sir I think your car is about to be towed". With that Meg ran to see if she could stop them she didn't remember parking illegally. Then again her mind has been else where since a cretin blond Detective was sleeping upstairs that made her heart do funny things._

_Feeling flustered Fraser went over to Ray, "I'm sorry Ray I didn't mean to I didn't know I'll just go". Ray struggled to his feet, "Frase don't go it's alright I mean you didn't know sorry". Fraser frowned, "What are you sorry about Ray"? Ray sat back down, "You know on a date with Meg kissing an all"._

_Fraser smiled, "Ray why would that bother me. Inspector Thatcher obviously likes you a lot and you seem to like her do you"? Ray fiddled with his napkin, "Ya Frase I do like her she dose seem to like me for me you know. If it bothers you or upsets you I can you know stop"._

_Fraser sat in the chair opposite Ray, "Ray, Ray, Ray, that's just silly. She is my boss Ray no more then that. Well there was that kiss on the train but you already knew about that. I've come to learn Ray that I don't feel that for her. I'm glad you do you've got a good heart Ray and so dose she I do think you'd be good together. Just take it slow ok just be careful"._

_Ray smiled, "I will Frase thanks I think she makes me happy you know. It feels different to Stella and sally. I don't feel like I should change myself I don't get that feeling from her that I should you know". Fraser covered Ray's hand with his, "I'm glad Ray"._

_The next few days where different. Ray was back at his apartment. Getting around better on the crutches. Ray was getting bored not working. I mean sure Fraser was staying with him Meg would call everyday and Fraser would give them there alone time. Sometimes to be found asleep together in each others arms. Fraser never said anything about it if anything Fraser was trilled that Ray was so happy. That Ray finally had someone that liked him for him and Ray would admit that it felt great._

_Sitting on the couch with Fraser at breakfast, Frase I'm bored I want to go into work even for just an hour or so. Please I'm going mad here". Fraser sat his tea down, "Ray I don't know the pain killers still make you drowsy". With pleading eyes that Fraser could never say no to, "Please Frase I swear I'll leave when ever you say ok". With a long sigh, "Ok Ray but when I say we leave we leave alright no questions or as you say I'll kick you in the head". Already putting his coat on Ray said, "Hardy Ha, Ha Frase but ok pitter patter"._

_Everyone was surprised to see Ray and Fraser come into the bullpen. Francesca was the first to ask, "Hi Ray his Frase what Ya doing here"? Fraser sat Ray down at his desk, "Ray was bored at home Francesca had to get out you know". Fraser lead her away, "He was climbing the walls at home driving me well frankly nuts so I gave up and brought him here he just took a pain killer so he should be asleep in an hour he always sleeps after them"._

_Francesca looked at him then at Ray, "Why would he come in if he always falls asleep". Fraser sighed, "It's Ray Francesca who knows I'll just go down to the corner and get him a strong coffee anyway I need the air will you keep an eye on him for me please"? She looked over at Ray, "Sure Frase anything for you"._

_With in five minutes Francesca found that Ray had already ready fallen asleep laying his head on his arms on his desk. Lt Welsh wanted to know why there was a sleeping Detective in his bullpen. Francesca explained Fraser was coming back straight back to bring him home that Ray was driving him nuts at home. So he left it at that. Everyone was highly amused with Ray as he was talking in his sleep again. First singing S.O.S and then just bits and bobs. But it was what Ray said next stunned everyone. He said over and over, Fraser Ben, Ben, Ben Ya, Ya with a big smile on his face. That kind a got them all asking just what kind of partnership the actually had._

_Fraser came back with Ray's coffee and some cakes. He felt everyone starring at him. Normally it wouldn't bother him but it felt different. Before going to Ray's desk Francesca pulled him aside. "Ah Frase is there something going on between you and Ray". That took Fraser back a bit. "Francesca what do you mean going on". She gave him a look, "You know a couple dating you know that kind of stuff". Fraser nearly dropped the coffee, "What makes you say that". Putting her hands on her hips, "Look I think you should know while you where out Ray was talking in his sleep saying Fraser Ben, Ben, Ben Ya, Ya". Fraser blushed like noting else, "He did I can assure you Francesca Ray and I are not a couple just friends well best friends I believe Ray is interested in a lovely woman at the moment of who I can not say at this time. What ray was probably talking about was our trip to the baseball match the other day he had called me Ben then that was it I'm sure"._

_Fraser left with that thought and brought Ray over his coffee and cakes. Waking Ray up, "Ray I've your coffee then I think you should be getting home ok I'll explain when I get you home alright". Ray was worried now but agreed, "Ah ok Frase thanks". After finishing his coffee Fraser went to bring him home. Then as they were leaving people starting making cat calls. "Oh Ya Ben Fraser Ben go on Kowalski hit on your partner since no woman would have Ya". Fraser sat ray down in the nearest chair and turned around to face them making the calls. In an angry voice Fraser said, "I would appreciate it hat you do not do that. Ray and I are noting more then best friends more like a brother that I never had in fact and your comments are not only childish but hurtful to both Ray and myself. So if you would be so kind and apologise and just get back to your work. I'm going to take Ray home to rest well isn't that what friends do or am I wrong"._

_Everyone froze no one had ever heard Fraser lose his temper before or for that matter raise his voice. So Detective Dewy spoke for everyone since he was the one to start it, "We're sorry it was childish of us we didn't mean to hurt your feelings it was just meant to be fun you know just messing but we are sorry we really didn't mean it even if you were a couple we wouldn't hold it against you". Fraser nodded, "Apology accepted you and in future think before you speak". Taking ray by the arm helped back to car and driving him home. They rode all the way in silence._

_Once Ray was seated on the couch he spoke for the first time since leaving the bullpen, "I'm sorry Frase I didn't mean to speak in my sleep and have they hurt your feeling like that there just stupid". Fraser took off his coat and sat down, "Ray its ok I was more upset for you. I know we're just friends brother's really. You're seeing Meg now and I'm happy for you. Maybe if you tell them they'll understand properly"._

"_Thanks Frase that means a lot you know. So anyway you never said who this guy was that you know down in the Cubs". Fraser rubbed his thumb over his eyebrow, "Well the manager and his family awhile back was on holiday in Canada came through my town don't know why he was so far north. Anyway a storm hit while they were there and I saw them and took them in of course I didn't know who he was at the time. Anyway I had them stay in my cabin that I had in town. There little girl was crying uncontrollably she was frantic Ray there dog was frightened and ran off into the storm. So I made sure they knew where everything was and how to use things and I went out to track the dog. Lucky I found the poor thing before he froze it just took me over night so not so bad I got lucky"._

_Ray could not believe what he just heard, "Ok hold on you took them in kept them warm and fed and went out in a snow storm to find there dog ok just how cold was it"._

_Fraser cocked his head, "It was just 50 below Ray it was very rare that time of year". Ray shook his head, "You really are unhinged you know that". Fraser smiled wide, "Ah so you said many times Ray but they were happy to have there dog back and well for somewhere to stay the storm only lasted four days so it wasn't so bad Diefenbaker had fun with the kids and the dog". Ray still shook his head, "Crazy Mountie"._

_Fraser went to the press; Anyway Ray Inpse-Meg has asked me to ask you to join her for dinner tonight at La Bella's in town at seven". Ray was happy, "Oh great this is a posh place right Frase I've no posh clothes". Fraser turned, "Ray, Ray, Ray what about your cream pants and lovely blue shirt that would do nicely". Shifting his good leg, "Ya think will you help me get ready you know impress her". walking toward Ray Fraser put his hands on Ray's shoulders, "Ray just be yourself that will impress her don't you dare change who you are ok get dressed ok and I'll take you pitter patter Ray". Ray hit Fraser around the head, "Hardy Ha, Ha Frase"._

_Ray was now able to use just one crutch so was ready in no time. Actually feeling pretty good and confident something which he never felt before around a beautiful woman. Ray only normally felt that around Fraser because Fraser made him feel that will he was worth something a better person which was great._

_Fraser came in to the bedroom, "You ready Ray"? Straitening himself, "Sure Frase I'm ready just checking myself". Sitting in the car, "Frase why am I so nervous what if I mess this up"? Fraser looked at Ray through the rear view mirror, "Ray, Ray, Ray you won't mess this up just be yourself ok you'll do fine she's just as nervous as you are that's why she got me to ask you". Ray wasn't sure, "Really". Fraser grinned, "Really Ray". Ray knew that Fraser did not lie so he started to feel better._

_Sitting across from another there conversation flowed all the nervousness was for noting. There meals were delicious and Meg had Ray choose the wine. That scared him but she loved his choice. Not once did she complain about the food or the wine. She didn't shout at the waiter or tell Ray that he was wearing the wrong clothes. In fact it was the opposite she complemented everything she even danced so perfectly Ray felt on top of the world._

_Enjoying there second bottle of wine and holding hands. A familiar looking blond came to the table. "Hello Ray, she said. Ray looked at her with cold eyes, "Oh hi Sally". Putting her hand on the table, "So Ray I see your still dressing is something be desired and who is this I was coming over to see if you wanted to get back with me you know I felt sorry for you I didn't think you'd get someone Ray"?._

_Meg looked at ray and felt his pain in his hand but knew he had to settle this himself. "That's it Sally, slamming in napkin on the table. I'm tired of you belittling me cutting me down Stella did that as well? You leave me by sending a fax to my best friend HOW DARE YOU put him in that position. It's fine to do it to me but not to him. As you can see Miss Jones I'm on a date with a very beautiful woman who likes me for me so if you please be on your way and do not contact me again". Sally was stunned no one has ever spoken to her like that before, "Fine". She left at that._

_Ray took Meg by the hand lead her to the dance floor. Even though his leg hurt like hell he wanted to dance. Ray felt very proud of himself he thought. But Meg said it, "You should be very proud of yourself Ray Fraser will be to and so am I" they kissed deeply and danced the night away. Ray was glad he had plenty of pain killers at home but it was worth it to be here with Meg._

_**The End**_

_**Please read and review hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
